Needle Proficiency
The ability to use needles with great skill. Variation of Improbable Weapon Proficiency. Also Called * Enhanced Needlemanship * Needle Mastery * Senbonjutsu (Art of the Needle) Capabilities Users are capable to use needles with great aptitude and skills. While needles are too small to inflict any large-scaled damage by conventional means, their size makes them very useful for delicate maneuvers. A skilled user can throw them with great accuracy and precision. Their small sizes make them perfect for concealment and stealth attacks, and can even be hidden inside one's mouth, which can be spat out to take the enemy by even more surprise. Though rare, needles can be used as melee weapons such as a small knife, inflicting small slashes via the pointed tip. A person who can throw needles with enough force may be able to pierce through armor and defenses. Needles can also be (and is considered a common practice) dipped in poison to increase their lethality. With the proper knowledge of the human physiology, one can aim the needles for vital pressure points, resulting in incapacitation or even instant kill if it strikes. Using the same knowledge, the user can apply acupuncture with needles to boost the body or staunch pain and bleeding. Applications * Cutting with the sharpened tip. * Death Inducement (One Hit Kill) by striking the fatal pressure points. * Impale if enough force is applied. * Paralysis Inducement by striking certain pressure points. Associations * Combine with Wire Proficiency for sewing. * Dagger Proficiency * Enhanced Accuracy * Improbable Weapon Proficiency * Needle Manipulation * Needle Projection * Poison Infusion * Pressure Point Intuition Known Users Gallery File:Danjō's_Senbon.png|Danjō Kōga (Basilisk) specializes in needles, shooting them with great accuracy and force, piercing through armor and vital points. File:Tenzen's_Senbon.png|Tenzen Yakushiji (Basilisk) spitting poisoned needles with great accuracy and precision, carving the characters for "Iga" on Kagerō's body. File:Poison_Needle_Royfern.png|Royfern (Black Cat) is confident of his skills as the "Poisoned Needle", incorrectly believing himself good enough to fight even the Black Cat. File:Heaven's_Compass.png|Bookman (D.Gray-Man) using Heaven's Compass to control a mass of acupuncture needles to form levitating platforms, attacks, and medical purposes. File:Oboro's_Senbonjutsu.png|Oboro (Gintama) utilizes poisoned needles to maximum effects of disabling his opponents while enhancing his own strength. File:Thousand_Flying_Water_Needles_of_Death.png|Haku (Naruto) using needles for combat, whether for throwing accurately, slashing, or even forming them from Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death. File:Shizune (Naruto) Prepared_Needle_Shot.png|Shizune (Naruto) using Prepared Needle Shot to fire poisoned needles at her opponents with efficient and stealthy precision. File:Chidori_Senbon.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) throwing his Chidori Senbon, solidified electrical needles, at his opponent with lethal accuracy and precision. File:Kushimaru_Kuriarare_(Naruto)_Long_Blade_the_Sewing_Needle_Nuibari.gif|Kushimaru Kuriarare (Naruto) wielding the Nuibari, which is basically a giant needle sword with wires for sewing victims together, very effectively. File:Ten-Ten_Shooting_Akua_with_Needles.png|Ten-Ten Huang (Rosario + Vampire) shooting a barrage of needles with tremendous speed and force, causing explosive piercing damage. File:Needle_Storm.png|Sheik (The Legend of Zelda) using Needle Storm to gather a bundle of needles, and then throw them with great accuracy to cause accumulated damage. File:Antares_H.png|Antares (Valkyrie Crusade) is an expert assassin who finishes her opponents with a brutal poison needle. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Object-based Powers Category:Peak Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Rare power Category:Intuition